


Постоянная клиентка

by Lindwurm



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: Просто драббл в рамках кофешоп!АУ





	Постоянная клиентка

В Малаге высокий сезон, наплыв туристов, сухая жара. Бренда сбивается с ног, разнося заказы по столикам, облегченно вздыхает, оказываясь под матерчатым навесом кафе. Раньше было лучше; раньше все было лучше, но прежней жизни в Мексике пришел конец, а легальная работа позволяет не умереть с голоду, платить за жилье и отправить сына в местную школу. Это как в молодости, когда ей приходилось вгрызаться в каждый шанс, в каждый намек на лучшую жизнь. Встретив Чино Парру, она решила, что вытянула лотерейный билет, но его собственная удача закончилась слишком быстро. И вот он мертв уже полгода, а Бренда каким-то чудом нет. 

Бренда все еще жива, и ее сын тоже, но она не чувствует себя молодой. Может, оттого и не решается заняться кое-чем более доходным, хотя наметанным взглядом подмечает и сделки на улицах, и невидимый, неостановимый поток контрабанды через город. Но с трудом достигнутое равновесие нарушить страшно. 

Ее Бренда замечает не сразу, только когда управляющий кивает на столик в углу. 

Опять она. Постоянная клиентка по субботам. Молодая, но слишком серьезная, хотя уголки рта всегда будто чуть-чуть приподняты в улыбке. Слишком тихая, будто одновременно здесь и где-то еще. Бренде не в первый раз хочется как-то расшевелить ее, но даже завести разговор о пустяках не так-то просто. Не говоря о том, что времени нет, знай успевай оборачиваться. 

Бренда не в первый раз чувствует странную неловкость, подходя к ней. 

\- Как всегда? - спрашивает Бренда. 

\- Как всегда, - отвечает та. И, когда Бренда приносит заказ - острое жареное мясо, помидоры с оливковым маслом, текила, - говорит еще: - Спасибо. 

\- Ты мексиканка? - не выдерживает Бренда. Она знает, что поступает невежливо, но лучше так, чем никак. - Ты говоришь не как местные. 

"А как я", не добавляет она. Хотя какая разница уже. 

\- Я выросла в Синалоа, - помедлив, говорит женщина. Еще медлит и протягивает ладонь: - Тереса. 

\- Бренда. Я тоже оттуда. 

Их прикосновение длится несколько мгновений, их глаза встречаются ненамного дольше, но этого хватает, чтобы понять многое из непроизнесенного. Может быть, слишком многое. Бренде нравятся мужчины, широкоплечие и загорелые, с громким смехом и сильными руками. Тереса совсем другая, но зачем говорить нет, если да. Если именно с ней Бренда совсем не против, пусть это и удивляет ее саму. 

Вопросы морали заботят Бренду ровно настолько, насколько заботит необходимость давать взятки. Все в порядке, пока ты не попался. Если ты рос в Синалоа, взгляд на вещи у тебя простой - либо уже никакого. В Испании все даже проще, потому что тут не настолько любят хвататься за пистолеты. 

Тереса отнимает руку, и Бренда подхватывает поднос, она и так провела тут на минуту больше, чем нужно бы. Но серьезный взгляд пока не отпускает ее. 

\- Ты можешь стать богатой, - говорит Тереса без выражения. И добавляет: - Или мертвой. 

Бренда смотрит на нее еще раз, более внимательно. Большие деньги, большой риск. Это как запах духов (или чего похуже). Может быть, Бренда слишком привыкла к такой жизни, потому что она недолго борется с искушением. 

\- По мне так сойдет, - говорит она, и Тереса наконец улыбается по-настоящему.


End file.
